Forward Unto Dawn
by A Blazing Star
Summary: A dream of a long forgotten era, filled with loss and regrets. An age of heroes and villains, conflicts and prophecies. It was here you first met with hope, with despair, and with power. Watch these cats as they ascend into glory or die in vain. But no matter how their lives go, their stories will always join together and shine, like the rising dawn. Reviews are very appreciated!


**A/N: Hello there everybody! This is Colonel reporting in! And this story, Forward Unto Dawn, is a one-shot collection, and although the stories usually come from challenges, they are all connected, in some way or another.  
Forward Unto Dawn**** mostly revolves around the powerful FlameClan, which was the only Clan at its time. FlameClan flourished, with their enemies only being the occasional rogues. But when they were suddenly killed off by a mysterious plague, two new Clans, SunClan and MoonClan, rose from its ashes and continued to live on until today, although their relationships are nowhere near harmonious.  
And just a quick note. These stories are NOT in chronological order. And so I would just fill in the time at the end of each oneshot after I post the second chapter.**

**_This is a challenge from The Three Tribes forum - Last Moments/Memories_  
**

**Extinguished**

_**Death is not extinguishing the light; it is only putting out the lamp because the dawn has come.**_

_**-Rabindranath Tagore**_

In a Clan, every one of us has a purpose. The Leaders make our decisions, the deputies organize patrols, the warriors mark our territories and defend us, and the queens nurse our young. From the greatest Leaders to the youngest kits, they all have their tasks to finish, no matter how small it is.

And I have failed mine.

* * *

Another bout of coughing roused me from my slumber once again. I rose and attempted to drag myself towards the herb store, hoping to find some more catmint to sooth the coughing. But even after pawing through the various remedies,a n act which would have horrified myself moons ago, all I could find were a few swiveled leaves of tansy, which I immediately swallowed without even chewing. The soreness in my throat diminished, but still it lingered like the last wisps of clouds that refused to leave after a thunderstorm.

Shakily, I hefted myself to my paws and slowly limped to the entrance of my den, only to trip on something soft and warm. I immediately shut my eyes, afraid of seeing another body of my clanmates.

It was a while before I finally dared to open my eyes, only to see the vacant stare of Hollystar staring back at me. Her eyes, which sparkled with such brilliance before, remained lusterless. For an instant I remained motionless, watching those lifeless eyes. Then the next thing I knew, I was running out of the cramped den, sobbing as I went.

I can't believe that she is gone... Hollystar had been like a sister to me since I was a kit, and seeing her dead... It was like tearing a piece of my pelt away. The gentle winds ruffled my matted pelt, and my sobbing eventually faded into whimpering. Out of the sickness-ridden den, I immediately feel a bit better.

My paws took me to the camp entrance subconsciously. I knew that moving around would only hasten my death, but I'm beyond caring. I have to see him, no matter what.

As I trod through the familiar forest, long-lost memories of my more carefree days, unburdened by the duties of a medicine cat, began to resurface. My denmates, Hollykit, Silverkit and Crowkit, sneaking out of camp with me. Laughing and playing together on the snow-covered ground. Making our own Clans and racing around, making up dares for each other... Those carefree days... at least they were … before the accident...

Most of my strength has already ebbed away as I reached my destination, the silent stream that ran across the whole territories. When I looked into the flowing stream, all I could see was a shadow of what was used to be me, the shabby grey-brown coat, the desperation shining deep in those eyes...

The brief comfort that the tansy had given me was gone as well, and my coughing was getting more and more serious, but still I waited. As this is where he promised to meet me, beside the river, under the willow tree. It was where we first met, and where we would always meet, no matter what.

I must have dozed off, because I woke up at the sound of leaves rustling behind me. I spun around, half-expecting to the dark grey tom emerging... But standing before me was a towering fox, its eyes looking greedily on me.

Shakily, I stood up and fluffed out my pelt, desperately hoping that my act of defiance was enough to discourage it, but still the fox came, stalking me slowly and leisurely.

Suddenly, the fox rushed in with a burst of speed, knocking my feeble body down with the force of the impact. I coughed, releasing a thin trickle of blood from my jaws. The fox, emboldened by its success, reared back, its fangs glistening in the sunlight.

The bit was as painful as the other wounds I have received in my life, yet the pain strangely seemed hollow. Still, blood flowed out from the opening, soaking the ground red. Is this StarClan's way of punishing me? Leaving me to die a slow, painful death in the claws of a fox, without the chance to even _see_ him for one last time. I felt my confidence in my warrior ancestors slowly crumbling into dust.

The fox loomed over me, intent on finishing me off...

Suddenly, an ear-splitting yowl sounded behind me, accompanied by the sound of screeching and yelping. When I had finally gathered the strength to turn around, the fox's bloody pelt was already disappearing into the bush. And next to the willow tree, panting, was him. His eyes met mine and recognition immediately flickered in his amber eye.

"Quietsong!" He gasped, still a bit out of breath.

By that time my strength finally failed me, and I stumbled to the ground, the world flickering in and out. My paws working feebly on the blood pooling around me, which took a moment to realize that they were my own.

Cold... I've never felt so cold in my life. Every breeze was like the harshest winds from leaf-bare, but then he was standing in front of me, his eyes filled with concern. Hollystar and Silverkit stood next to him, stars glittering in their pelts. There was no sense of anger from them, only sorrow. It was us four again, like back when we were still kits, together.

I opened my mouth and took a ragged, painful breath. More blood streamed out now, and I knew the end was near. Medicine cats always knew. Still, I clung on to the last few threads of my life, my mouth struggling to form his name.

"Crow...claw."

He looked at me and in his eyes shone a mixture of emotions: Sadness, longing, and regret.

"R...remember me, wi...will you?" My voice was no more than mere whispers, but that was all I could manage.

He nodded, his eyes now filled with pure grief. I lifted my snout to touch his nose, hoping that this simple gesture could reassure him, could tell him that everything is going to be alright, but instead I stood up, all traces of sickness and agony gone. With confusion full in my eyes, I examined my pelt, only to find it lined with stars, exactly the same with Hollystar and Silverkit. And next to my body, was Crowclaw, weeping uncontrollably.

_Take care... Crowclaw. One day, we will meet again._

Then my starry pelt melted into the night sky, joining the ranks of StarClan.


End file.
